


I'll Give You Everyday (Only If You Stay)

by skyscapes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I finally write something that isn't angst, Kagehina Day 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Jackals-Alders Match, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how could i have forgotten, oh and hinata teaches kageyama some important portugeuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyscapes/pseuds/skyscapes
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama have always made promises to each other. What's one more?(alternate title: domestic fluff and a soft epilogue)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	I'll Give You Everyday (Only If You Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> happy kagehina day!!! 
> 
> oh wow i've been itching to post this since forever. this was originally meant for spiker-setter week (prompt: stay) but i changed my mind~
> 
> enjoy!!

_“This may be the unpopular opinion but when people ask me, “What’s the most romantic thing you can give to another person?” - I always have one answer: every day. So, if you’ll let me, if I may, let me give you all these days.”_

_\- Serge Gabriel, Every Day_

Tobio wakes up slowly. His bed (warmer than usual) prevents him from shaking off sleep as easily as he usually does. He forces his sticky eyelids to blink open, and look at the figure beside him.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. _You’re here. Finally, you’re here._

Hinata Shouyou had grown an impressive 8cm in the four years since they graduated high school, though he was still much shorter than Tobio was. Not that Tobio was complaining. It was just yesterday that he’d seen how high Hinata could fly on those wings of his. 

It also meant he was the perfect size to curl up and be enveloped by Tobio. He wasn’t complaining about that either. 

As per usual, they’d both have the morning after the game off. No calls from managers, no morning practice. A few more hours they could steal for themselves. Tobio buried his face in Hinata’s hair, still as unruly as it was back then. Although his hair was lighter now, and felt softer, probably a result of all those hours soaking the Brazilian sun. 

Hinata squirms a little as he begins to wake up. He starts to roll over slowly and stretches his arms out, hitting Tobio square on the nose. 

“Oi! Boke!” Tobio exclaims, sitting up in surprise and glaring at the man next to him. Hinata startles awake looking mildly terrified. When he realizes it was Tobio berating him, the idiot had the _audacity_ to immediately relax and give him a sleepy smile. 

“Morning Kageyama!” 

Hinata’s lack of remorse pisses Tobio off further. He grabs a tuft of Hinata’s hair, forcing him to meet his gaze. “The hell are you doing? I’d forgotten how much you move around in your sleep.”

Hinata giggled. _Giggled._ With his sleep mussed hair and ribbons of pale sunlight across his skin, he looked ridiculously adorable. Tobio sighs, forced to admit he was fighting a losing battle. With a final half-hearted _boke_ he lets go of Hinata’s hair and collapses back down on the bed, next to Hinata.

Hinata hummed contentedly against his chest. “You really can’t stay mad at me, huh?”

“Don’t push it.” 

Hinata laughs and wraps his arms around Tobio’s waist. Could you miss something you’ve never had? As he felt Hinata’s warmth seep into his skin, Tobio wonders how he’d ever managed to get through life without it. 

“And another thing Kageyama-kun,” Hinata murmured, and Tobio could feel his teasing smile against his chest. “Is ‘boke’ still the only insult you’ve got?”

Tobio groans. And here he had been grateful for a quiet morning. It seemed that Hinata was determined to not allow such a thing to pass. “Shut up please.” he says, holding Hinata tighter and pressing his face against Tobio’s chest in the hopes that he could smother whatever he was going to say next. 

Hinata squawks indignantly and manages to somehow stick his head out of the cocoon of his arms. “No really!” he continues. “You should at least learn how to say it in other languages…”

Tobio is quiet for a moment. “Like what?” he says eventually, loosening his grip on Hinata so he can speak. 

“Like… Portugeuse. In Portugeuse, you would say ‘idiota’.” 

“I… Idiota?” 

Hinata nodded. “Yeah, like that!” 

“Hm…” Tobio rolled onto his back and squinted at the ceiling, considering. “ _Idiota Hinata! Idiota!”_ he murmurs under his breath. “Huh. It has a nice ring to it.” 

“Oi Bakageyama!” Hinata says, punching him in the arm. Normally, Hinata’s punches would just glance off him, but _this_ Hinata has spent four years training for this moment, and his punches make Tobio’s arm feel sore. 

“Idiota!” he says (it really _does_ sound quite nice), and retaliates by tugging hard on Hinata’s ear. Hinata laughs and pulls Tobio’s hand away from his face. “Say you’re sorry at least!” 

Hinata gives him a quick smirk. He brings Tobio’s hand closer towards him and turns his face into Tobio’s palm, pressing a quick kiss into his hand. “I’m sorry.” he whispers, still smirking, lips moving against his skin, causing a rush of heat to flare in his chest. 

Oh. Well. 

If they were playing _that_ game, there’s no way in hell Tobio planned on losing. 

He cups Hinata’s face in his hand, and turns onto his side to face him. He pauses just long enough to see how Hinata’s eyes shine at him before he kisses Hinata. This was another thing Tobio wondered how he’d lived without. If he’d known it would be like this - warm and steady with the promise that neither of them was leaving any time soon - he would have kissed Hinata back in high school. 

Hinata kisses him back with the same enthusiasm with which he does everything, twining his arms around Tobio’s neck, the way he had yesterday after their match. 

Hinata had barely managed to stay still through the aftermath of the game. At first Kageyama had put it down to the fact that Hinata was always practically vibrating with energy. But as soon as the last of the press had left the venue, Hinata had taken a running leap at him and clung onto his neck like a vine, screaming “We did it!” 

Tobio recovered quickly from his initial surprise, and joined in Hinata’s whoops of delight, laughing and spinning them around until he had to lean against a wall to remain upright. It was then, with their faces flushed and out of breath, that Hinata had kissed him. 

A quick, chaste kiss, nothing more than that. Tobio had stared at him, too stunned to speak. Hinata smiled shyly at him. “Sorry, I wanted to… I really wanted to and-”

“Shut up.” Tobio said firmly, pulling Hinata into him once more. 

Tobio smiles against Hinata’s lips as he remembers. Yesterday’s kiss had tasted of shock, and eagerness, both of them soon gasping and clutching at each other in desperation. Today, it was slower, sweeter. They had all the time in the world and they knew it. Time to run fingers through hair, time to simply bask in each other's warmth, time to waste in simple indulgence. 

“I missed you, Tobio.” Hinata sighs as they part. 

Tobio stops. “Say that again.” 

“That I missed you? Why- oh…” Hinata’s smile is soft. “Tobio?” 

Something in him melts. 

It must have shown on his expression because Hinata giggles and pulls Tobio’s face towards him. He presses tiny, feather-light kisses to his forehead, his nose, his jaw, murmuring “Tobio” with each one. They feel like tiny sparks against his skin. 

The first and last time Hinata had called him by his first name was four years ago, shortly before he had boarded a plane to the other side of the world. Back then, Tobio had been barely holding it together. The fact that his best friend, who was his partner, who he happened to be in love with, who was _leaving_ , was looking at him with so much gentle affection threatened to unravel him entirely. He had closed the distance between them, and pulled Hinata into a rough hug, burying his face in the shorter boy’s shoulders, tears spilling as Hinata held him in silence.

He hadn’t been able to speak for the rest of the day.

“Sh-shouyou?” Hinata beams at him and nods. “Shouyou.” Tobio says once more in confirmation. 

“I like hearing you say that.” Hinata says. 

Tobio hums in agreement. “By the way…” he says after a few moments, “you were amazing out there. You _flew._ ”

Hinata grins. “I did, didn’t I? All that beach training really paid off… you better come watch all my games.” 

Tobio scoffs. “You know I will. I can’t wait.”

“I made it,” Hinata says softly, quietly marvelling at the fact. 

“Of course you did.” Tobio wraps his arms around him, burning Hinata’s face in the crook of his neck. “Told you so.”

“Tobio… what happens now?” 

“Well… we just go on with the season I guess. After that kind of debut I bet you’ll be able to play lots of matches this year and…”

Hinata laughs gently. “Not… about volleyball. I meant, what happens with us?” 

“Oh…” 

For years they had competed and fought, constantly pushing, never content with settling. For years, Tobio had watched Hinata grow, watch him break himself down for the sole purpose of rebuilding himself stronger. He’d waited and waited for Hinata to catch up, to meet him where he was and now he finally had.

So what now?

“Now…” Tobio starts slowly. “We keep playing even more volleyball. You said you’d follow me, even to the top of the world, didn’t you?”

“Of course.” Hinata says without a moment’s hesitation. 

This is how it’s always been, trust without hesitation, promises made as easy as breathing. _One day, I’ll defeat you. Stand on the same stage as me, even if it’s on top of the world._

Haven’t they always promised each other everything? 

“You’re here now. So _stay._ ” He caresses Hinata’s face with his thumb. “Stay with me on the court. Keep fighting me every day. Stay by my side always, like you promised.”

Hinata laughs and grins at him. “You know Tobio…” he says shyly, “that sounds a lot like a marriage proposal.”

Tobio isn’t sure what possesses him to say his next words. “Do you want it to be?”

They stare at each other in silence, both equally incredulous. The proposal was like everything else about them, rushing forwards headfirst, jumping off cliffs without looking, not caring about the fall as long as they knew the other was by their side. 

“ _Shit_ Tobio…” Hinata says, his voice trembling. “I- I mean… _yes._ Yes, please. I… Oh God…”

Tobio stops his newly minted fiance’s spluttering by kissing him. 

“I win.” Tobio tells him when they pull apart. “I proposed first.”

“HAH? I _kissed_ you first! Have you forgotten already, Bakageyama?”

“I would have kissed you eventually! Anyway, I liked you first too. Since our third year of high school. That means I win.”

“Oh really? Well I’ve liked you since _second_ year.” 

“No.”

“Don’t deny my feelings Tobio!” 

“Shut up.” Tobio says affectionately, and kisses him again. Shut up kisses, as he was discovering, were both enjoyable and efficient. “Fine. You win because you’re marrying a setter. And that’s the coolest position there is.” 

Hinata opened his mouth to reply, before frowning and shrugging. “I’ll take it.” 

“Good.”

Hinata starts to sit up, squinting at the brightening sky outside the window. 

“Get back here.” Tobio grumbles. “Idiota. Hinata _boke_.”

Hinata pokes his cheek. “It’s getting late. What do you want to do?”

He grabs Hinata by the waist and pulls him back down under the covers. “Just stay. Stay by my side and don’t move. Think you can manage that today?” 

Hinata squeezes his hand. “Always.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> chat with me on tumblr at [ alexfinallywrites ](https://alexfinallywrites.tumblr.com/) and i've decided to actually use my twitter now! so hmu [ @heyoitsalex_ ](https://twitter.com/heyoitsalex_)
> 
> thank you for reading!! as always, please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed :) xx


End file.
